1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus using a light emitting device (LED) package, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus using an LED package, which can increase the quantity of light being emitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a lighting apparatus is used for lighting facilities such as street lamps installed along a road for street lighting or road safety. In the lighting apparatus, a lamp employing a related art mercury, fluorescent or sodium lamp as a light source is mounted on a lighting mechanism to emit light for illuminate a zone around the lighting apparatus with a predetermined intensity.
Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) having low power consumption and a long lifespan is increasingly used as a light source of a lighting apparatus in order to enhance the intensity of light and reduce power consumption. However, the lighting apparatus employing the LED has limitations in light distribution because light emitted from the lighting apparatus has a tendency to travel straight. Specifically, when light is emitted in a vertical direction, a large portion of the light reaches the ground, but the quantity of light being emitted in a horizontal direction undesirably decreases. This reduces installation intervals when lighting facilities such as street lamps are installed, and thus a larger number of lighting facilities must be installed within an equal distance.
Also, when the lighting apparatus is used in a street lamp, light emitted from the LED of the lighting apparatus to travel straight is blinding light that causes inconvenience to pedestrians.
In the case of a general lighting apparatus, a lighting unit for light emission and a power unit for power supply are installed at separate locations. For example, a street lamp has a power unit at a lower end portion of a lamp post that supports a lighting unit, i.e., at a portion near the ground. For this reason, if floods occur, the power unit is submerged because of its location and thus must be replaced thereafter. Also, since it is easy for the pedestrians to access the power unit, accidents caused by electricity may occur.